Admitting Is The First Step
by greengirl82
Summary: They say admitting is the first step, right? A unrelated series on tension, silence and unresolved emotions...
1. A Hard Day

**Admitting Is The First Step**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Can an argument between two people lead to self discovery and decisions...

A/N: This popped into my head after some thought I decided to go ahead with it. I hope you all enjoy this. It's slightly "M" and will be an unrelated two shot.

Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are welcomed too.

* * *

Elizabeth Kenny said, "He who angers you conquers you."

* * *

Who would have thought that an argument would have ensued over a simple question? Not either of the two dark-haired agents who were having a heated discussion in the conference room.

And when the woman in that equation storm out on to the catwalk, she cursed him in Italian and that made the unflappable Dave take notice from his spot in his office.

Hotch marched over to his office, not bothering to look at the stunned agent he nearly plowed on his way to gather his belongings.

The brunette quickly got her bearings and swiftly left the BAU as his words replayed in her mind.

_'What do you know about relationships anyways?_' he told her, _'Outside of the one you had that was a part of your undercover mission you've been single since you joined the team.'_

Never one to vent her anger, but when she told Hotch that if he wanted to screw a total stranger who was basically a rebound woman from his marriage, that was fine with her. But don't ask for her for advice, if he's not going to like the answers.

Hotch watched her as she stomped down the stairwell with her words resonating in his memory and he knew she was right.

He was basically dating a stranger and it was showing. They had nothing in common and were already drifting towards breaking up and they were just waiting for the other to make the first move.

And he had no idea why he was snapping at Emily. It wasn't like they weren't friends and had the occasional fight but this was different. She was different.

If any of his other friends told him what Emily had, he would have relented for a while before he agreed after some reluctance then accepted the advice.

"So why was he having a hard time accepting it from Emily?" he murmured to himself as he got into his car.

The sound of his cell phone ringing made him pull over his car and stop. Looking down at it, he sighed, it was her.

"Hello" he said mundanely.

"We need to talk" she told him quickly.

"Yes we do" he replied quickly, his mind still going over the argument and the unsettling way he took a jab at Emily's dating status.

* * *

Hotch sat in his car not even surprised by the last twenty minutes, that played out in his mind.

He was just dumped, and he honestly didn't even care.

After the brunette curator uttered those words, his mind tuned her out, and her need to explain why she wanted to end things.

All he did was robotically nod his head in agreement until he heard her last sentence.

_'So you agree with me, right?'_ Beth said, pouting her overly glossed lips, _'That you're at fault for this._'

_'What?'_ he asked, trying to focus on his now ex girlfriend, _'My fault?'_

_'Yes,'_ Beth sighed, _'Look Hotchner...'_

Hotch mentally cringed at that, he never realized, until now, just how annoying it was to be called by his last name, and that made him pause.

He always called his team, except for Dave and JJ, by there last names, Garcia seemed to like it. Reid and Morgan didn't seem to mind, but Emily?

_'Are you even paying attention, Hotchner?'_ Beth asked annoyed,_ 'Hotchner?'_

_'Can you please just shut up?_' Hotch snapped, _'My God do you ever shut up and listen to yourself?'_

_'Excuse me?'_ she asked, stunned that he spoke to her like that.

_'You are the most self-centered, self-absorbed person I've ever came across,'_ Hotch told her, _'And I deal with the worst of the worst daily.'_

_'How dare you speak to me like that,'_ Beth shrieked, _'Get out! Get out of my life, I can't stand you.'_

_'Well that makes two of us,'_ Hotch muttered stalking for the door.

_'Enjoy your single life, Hotchner'_ Beth shouted, _'Because there is no one and I mean no one who will put up with your shit!'_

* * *

Hotch sat in his car stunned, he never knew just how selfish Beth was until now.

Maybe it was that he'd been out of the dating world for nearly twenty years or it could be that she was the first woman to pay attention to him in such a long time, but he didn't want to be alone anymore.

But he also didn't want to be with a woman like Beth, who made everything about her. He never thought anyone could be so horrific.

As he turned the ignition to his car, one face popped into his mind. She wasn't selfish, in fact she was selfless, always putting others first.

Oh sure she had a temper that rivaled his own. And he did the unthinkable and called her out on commenting about his relationship.

All because... why? He pondered that, as he came to a stop and turned off his car. Resting his head against the steering wheel he thought over their interactions since her return.

Of course she'd been closed off about her personal life, she always was private about herself. But she was so receptive and caring when it came to the others about their own issues.

She went above and beyond for him with Jack about being bullied, and there was the fact you became Dave's ear with the tragedy of Carolyn. He was pretty sure she was JJ's shoulder with her issues with Will.

He smiled when he remembered the way she asked if he ordered her to get recertified, only to tell her no.

Her look at Morgan said it all, he wanted to prove to her that she could trust them and that they'd always have her back.

He knew it was Reid that took the most convincing, and it hurt his heart that the younger agent still felt mistrustful since Gideon's unexpected departure. But he could see that Reid was at ease, especially during his surprise party, that he was just happy to have her back.

Now that he thought about it, she was always the center of their team, whether any of them were aware of it or not.

Emily was the glue that held them together and it nearly broke their team apart when she was gone.

And as closed off with her personal life as she was, she'd always be there for each of them. And as he thought about it, he knew why he didn't turn to Dave this last time for advice in his relationship because he wanted the truth.

When he first approached the older man about Beth, he knew that Dave would tell him to go for it, and that the man just wanted to see him happy and he thought he was.

If he had approached Emily instead for advice, she too probably would've told him to go for it, but she would also most likely give him some advice, assuring him that if this was what he really wanted. And now he knew, it wasn't.

Oh sure, Beth was a pretty woman, and had been straight forward with her approaching him, which was nice for a change.

And her help with his training for the triathlon had been wonderful, but... she wasn't what he really wanted.

As partial to blondes as Hotch had always been, it surprised him that he agreed to go out with a brunette. Her laugh, her oddball sense of humor and that dark head of hair...

* * *

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Dave surmised, leaning against the car he turned his head to look at the younger man, "How goes things in Beth-ville?"

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "I thought you wanted me to go out with her?"

"I wanted you to be happy and you seemed happy when you told me about how she picked you up" Dave said snorting, "Business cards, really?"

"Dave, I don't want to think about it," Hotch said, "I already screwed up twice in one day..."

"Yeah, I've never heard Emily curse in Italian before," Dave chuckled, "Good thing that no one else on the BAU floor knew what she was saying."

"What exactly did she call me?" Hotch asked, feeling guilty for his treatment of the brunette.

"I'd rather not repeat it," Dave replied, "So how long have you had feelings for her?"

"I don't have feelings for Prentiss," Hotch proclaimed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dave just turned fully to give his friend a look, "Who said anything about Emily? But you just failed my test."

Hotch groaned, "Dave."

"You've got feelings for me too?" he teased, "Look you screwed up royally pal. We all heard what you told her, and you're really lucky that JJ and Garcia weren't there because both of those women scare me when they're pissed off and they'd head straight for your boys."

"What do I do?" Hotch asked, "I messed up big time."

"You're an alpha male," Dave reminded him, "Go over there apologize until she forgives you. Don't take no for an answer."

Hotch turned the ignition, he felt renewed conviction, be honest with her and apologize, "Thanks."

"Word of advice, Aaron? Run if she pulls out a shotgun," Dave told him, "Because she's a hell of a marksman."

Hotch took off from the BAU parking lot with a single thought on his mind, Emily.

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Emily grumbled, moving about her apartment, "He thinks he's so smart? Ha."

She was beyond angry at the man, and her anger was manifesting into her O.C.D. kicking in and she started to clean her apartment from top to bottom. From her bedroom to all the way down to her living room.

Unable to stand the sound of silence anymore she turned her radio on as she made her way to her kitchen.

Going through her cabinet, tossing out old food, she wrinkled her nose at the multiple bags of chips she had, not knowing which ones where the freshest so she threw them away too before heading towards her refrigerator.

So distracted by the sound of the music playing she missed the knock on her front door and kept her mind focused on her tasks.

As she leaned forward reaching in, wondering why the hell she hadn't cleaned in here earlier she felt a hand touch her back making her freeze and clench her fist in fear.

Closing her eyes she swung wildly and clocked the intruder in the jaw only hearing a thud and a recognizable groan as she opened her eyes.

"Don't be shy," Hotch mumbled rubbing his jaw, "Tell me how you really feel."

"Hotch?" she said, taking a deep breath, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment?"

He straightened himself up, "Well after knocking for about ten minutes I heard music, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms across her chest, "And you thought what? You'd come here to give me more shit about your relationship? Or make more wise ass remarks about my lack of one, hmm?"

"I came to apologize," he admitted full of regret, "I'm sorry for saying that. I wanted your honest opinion and I should have handled that better."

He saw her relax at that, "And to tell you, that you were right about Beth. We just broke up."

He saw a flash of sympathy, it was now or never he told himself but before he could speak she cut him off.

"I didn't want to be right about it. I just wanted you to be happy," she told him, "Don't worry Hotch, when you find the perfect woman, you'll know it. And I promise I'll keep my opinion to myself."

He took a deep breath, "Emily..."

* * *

Her confused eyes met his determined ones. Without a second thought he grabbed her running his hands through her dark hair as he pulled her into a kiss while his free hand move to her hip keeping her close to him.

A dark thrill raced through him when she didn't shove him away but pulled him in more, as her tongue battled for control against his own.

Moving his hand from her hair, he grabbed her legs picking her up and carrying her across the room, "Emily?"

She pulled back from his face, her dark eyes meeting his and she knew he was asking for permission, "Yes."

He placed the brunette down on the bed, and couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he quickly ripped off his shirt and shucked himself free of his pants standing before her in only his boxers.

His hands went to the dark red tank top she wore, and saw her nod her approval, swiftly removing it from her. He gazed down at the perfection before him and felt himself grow even harder at the silk black bra encased breasts.

"God, you're beautiful" he murmured, as his hands tenderly cupped her chest while she gave him a grin and freed herself from the confines.

His eyes were focused on her upper half of the body that he didn't noticed she removed the rest of her clothes before she cupped him through his boxers. He thrusted forward as she moved her hand up and down on him.

"You like?" she whispered into his ear making the man growl and let his inner alpha take over.

He grabbed her arm away from him, "I think I'll take the lead here."

He quickly released himself from the boxers and thrust into the brunette making her moan in pleasure as she arched forward.

As he thrust in and out, he felt the sensation that this was how it was always meant to be. Her and him.

Hotch's hand slithered between their connected bodies, finding her bundle of nerve causing her to gasp and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper and harder with each thrust.

As she fell over the edge, she felt Hotch move harder and faster before he too fell over the edge. Hotch took a deep breath, collapsing on Emily before rolling off her and pulling her close to him.

"Wow" he heard Emily said, as Hotch's warm hand ran up and down her back, "That was amazing."

Hotch chuckled, "I think you're the one who is amazing."

Emily smiled resting her head on his chest, hearing his fast racing heart, "Well you're not half bad yourself."

Dropping a kiss to her head, he pulled her close, "Emily, I really am sorry about how I was before."

"I know" she told him, looking up at his frowning face, "You always hold everything in Hotch, you don't have to with me or anyone. We all care about you, and just want you to be happy."

A smile graced his face, and she reached up to touch his dimpling cheek causing him to take her hand and kiss it, "What would really make me happy is if you and I can start something. Be together, I think it's always been you."

She leaned up, kissing his lips, "I'd like that, Aaron."

His heart was beating faster, hearing her call him by his first name as she entwined their fingers on his chest.

Pulling her close, he knew that sometimes bad days get better, and for them, this was the start of a lot more better days.

* * *

"There is nothing more galling to angry people then the coolness of those whom they wish to vent their spleen." Alexander Dumas

* * *

**Until Next Time... **

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Car Wash

**Admitting Is The First Step**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: The team goes undercover at a car to catch an unsub, only some odd behavior happening...

A/N: Thanks to my parents and their love for the old movie, Car Wash from the '70s, this was stuck in my head.

No real storyline just PWP.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Loesje said, "Be ready to be surprised."

* * *

Hotch stood in the manager's office of Dirty Harry's Car Wash and sighed in frustration.

Looking out the small office window he could see Emily visibly recoil at the lecherous man's gaze. He had to physically restrain himself from going out there and beating the customer to a pulp.

But he knew that it would not only blow their case, but piss Emily off. She wouldn't want him riding to her rescue, at least not like that.

She'd want to handle it herself. And if the look on the creepy customer's face was any indication, then that's what she was doing right now.

As the lecherous customer quickly rushed out, Hotch looked back over at his brunette agent and gulped at the glare that she shot him. He knew why he was getting this glare, hell he knew he earned it.

Putting Emily in this position as the eye candy of the car wash, and dressed like it too, while having to force herself to flirt with every man who stepped inside didn't sit well with any of them.

But they had to follow the leads, and this one had her flirting with every man.

As Emily winked at another passing customer, Hotch's eyes narrowed at that. _'How dare they flirt with her?'_

He shook his head, _'Of course they're suppose to flirt with her'_.

As he looked over at her and realized just how beautiful she was and took in her appearance.

He bit his lip as his eyes moved anywhere but her ivory white skin. A lot of skin that was being shown.

The unusual heat in the middle of Spring worked in their favor as the dark red tank top Emily wore shown over the flannel red and white shirt, and those dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places made him want to drool on the spot.

"Excuse me?" a young man quietly knocked on the office that Hotch was temporarily using, "Sir? This is for Mr. Harry."

Hotch quickly took possession of the envelope placing it on the desk, while the younger man hurried out, "God, why do you hate me?"

A wry chuckle made Hotch look over and nearly grin at the image of his longtime friend dresses up like one of the car wash crew.

"Nice outfit" Hotch grumbled, suppressing his grin.

"You know, it could have easily been you in this outfit instead of me," Dave informed him, "But you had to go fit the unsubs type."

Hotch looked over at his friend, "What like drying off cars is so hard? You don't have to wash them, they go through a big machine, all you have to do is dry and wax them."

"Don't remind me." Dave said stretching, "I have a new appreciation for real life car washers. So how goes it on this end? You still eyeing the candy in there?"

"What?" Hotch asked horrified.

Dave rolled his eyes, whispering, "In character."

Hotch shut his eyes, realizing that the other workers and customers where close by, and he had to give his subordinate behind the cash register a good once over, again. Which he really didn't mind.

"I still say I should have gotten this role," Dave muttered, grabbing the shammy he was holding and said, "Back on the line, sir."

* * *

JJ wandered in carrying a tray of food with Reid, wandering over to Hotch's temporary office, "Delivery, sir."

Hotch suppressed the grin at the outfits Reid and JJ wore. He knew the blonde agent was a little miffed that she wasn't given a more active role in this case, but being undercover at a car wash was something they've never done before either.

And well Hotch and Emily are the ones that fit the unsubs type.

"How's it going with this whole..." JJ pointed between her and Hotch, then raised her eyebrow, "Have you two done it yet?"

"Nope." Emily replied, "There's no one that seems unsub-ish like."

"Unsub-ish?" JJ queried at that, "Well, here's hoping that the unsub finds you and Hotch beyond irresistible so we can get this over with. I got to tell you that deep fryer is making me reconsider my eating habit."

"Good" Emily told her with a grin, "No need to eat like your twenty years old anymore."

"Bitch" JJ commented back as Reid stepped out of the office and the two went across the parking lot back to the fast food stand.

"We've got a possible" Morgan's voice trailed out on the ear wigs, making Hotch get up and walk out of the office.

A forty-something man, with dark hair walked out of his pick up truck, talking to Dave and Morgan, giving the other four team members, a clear hearing on what he wanted done with his car.

"And make sure to put two coats of wax on it." the man ordered, as he stepped into the small shop.

"May I help you?" Emily asked, feeling the man's gaze stop on her breasts.

"Oh yes" the man said, meeting Emily's eyes and telling her what he wanted done with his car.

Hotch stood behind Emily, placing his hands on her hips while the male customer stood by, watching.

Hotch leaned into her ear, whispering in the non-ear wigged one causing her to raise an eyebrow at that.

The man continued to watch the exchange in which Hotch's hands went from her hips, to up her waist towards her flat part of her stomach.

Soon after an irate woman came storming in, demanding to be seen by Emily.

"I want that fixed right away." the woman practically shouted in the brunette agent's face.

Balling her hand into a fist, she took a deep breath only to feel a smack on her butt and turned around to see Hotch smirking at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she was beyond furious that she was given this part in the case. No one deserved to be denigrated even if it was to catch a psychotic car washing serial killer.

After spending four hours on the receiving end of Hotch's play acting, she was starting to doubt that the unsub was targeting this car wash.

Shaking her head, who goes after a receptionist and her boss at a car wash? It didn't make sense to her and she was supposed to be the one agreeing to it.

* * *

Looking around the half empty car wash, she turned her attention towards the attendants out there drying the cars.

When her eyes locked on to the overjoyed Morgan she couldn't stop the grin on her face, as Reid and stopped by their spot again only to be pelted with a sponge to the face.

"Prentiss" Hotch hissed out from the office, looking at the abandoned parking lot.

She resisted the eye roll that wanted to make an appearance when she turned around to her boss.

"Yes?" she gave him a half glare, he had been annoyingly clingy throughout the case and though she found him an attractive man, he was grating on her nerves.

"Get over here now" Hotch ordered.

Her jaw nearly dropped at that. If she wasn't on the job she would have decked him good, but unfortunately since he was still her boss she wandered over to him.

"Yes, sir?" Emily repeated only to feel Hotch's lips on hers._ 'Whoa, that is so not part of the job.'_

Trying to keep control of her breathing, she felt his hands start to wander up the flannel top, and roughly dug her nails into his wrists and felt him pull back at that.

"Ow, Emily" Hotch murmured.

Shoving the team leader back as air made its way to her lungs, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Turning on her heel, she felt him grab her arm, "Emily, talk to me."

"Don't touch me" Emily hissed out, not sure why she told him that, but she said it just the same.

As she roughly moved back to the cash register, content on doing her job and not focused on the man who made her weak kneed, she tried to control her racing heart.

When she looked over and noticed that it was almost quitting time off this case, and they haven't gotten anywhere with their unsub she noticed an older gentleman hand over keys to his SUV.

Wanting this case over, she smiled blindly at the man, and collected the money for the wash, she turned and noticed Hotch glaring at her from the office.

Excusing herself from the small office, she walked outside tossed the keys to Dave and muttered what the customer asked for before storming over to the side of the building. Dave got behind the wheel setting it on its axis to head into the wash.

Hotch soon barged out doors, looking for the woman who had been equally intriguing him and confusing him.

He was never one to openly make the first move unless he was sure he'd achieve his goal. And he wanted this goal, her.

* * *

"Didn't take you for a smoker" Hotch replied watching her hold up a cigarette.

"I'm not" Emily replied holding up the unlit cigarette, "Haven't had one of these in over a decade."

"Why?" Hotch asked, seeing her raise an eyebrow at that, "Not that, I mean why did you think you needed one?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "The case, life. Men. Pick one, I've got a million more."

He frowned, at that, "Is this case too much for you to handle now?"

Shaking her head, "I'm just not into being the bait anymore, not when I'm so... Never mind, it's my assignment, I'm suppose to do as ordered."

"No, please" Hotch implored, "Not when you're so, what?"

"Self conscious about my body now" Emily told him, "With the scars."

Hotch sighed, he should have seen this coming. He had this own doubt in his own head after Foyet. Why he thought she wouldn't either, was beyond him.

"Emily..." Hotch started, "I know how you feel..."

That triggered an unexpected reaction in her, throwing down the untouched cigarette, "No, no you don't. My experience will always be different from yours."

She stormed passed him, only to feel his hand grab her arm and opened their customers car and shoved her in the back seat.

Both too intent on the moment to notice the car moving on the conveyor and roll into automated car washer.

"What the hell?" Emily called out, when she turned around in the backseat and noticed Hotch climbing in with her, "Why'd you do that?"

"We need to talk" Hotch told her, taking a deep breath.

"No, we don't." Emily said reaching for the door handle only for Hotch to wrench over and pull her next to him.

"Emily, I know" Hotch told her, "I know what it's like to stare at your body in the mirror and not recognize the person looking back at you."

Shaking her head, "I don't want to hear this right now, we've got a job to do..."

* * *

Hotch turned her, so he could get a good look at the brunette who unknowingly won his heart a long time ago.

Cupping her face with his hands, he tenderly stroked her chin, "Emily, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Biting her lower lip, she felt Hotch reach over pulling her flush to him, his thumbs rubbing patterns on the inside of her arms.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. His instincts taking over and nipping on her lower lip, feeling her sigh against his mouth his tongue slithered in, massaging against her own.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

But her mind wouldn't shut off. It screamed at her to wake up and stop this.

Pulling back she panted, looking at him, "What are we doing?"

"Shh" Hotch whispered, running his hand up and down her back, "It's ok to give in. It's all right to let yourself be happy."

Shaking her head, she started to move back away from him when he grasped onto her pulling her on his lap. Both dark-haired agents groaned at the contact.

"Emily" Hotch whispered, "Please let me in."

Emily shut her eyes, and for once threw caution to the wind, and brought her mouth down to his, pulling at the hem of his shirt, moving it from his slacks as he toed the loafers from his feet.

His own hands, removing the flannel shirt from her body, his mouth salivated at the beauty before him.

His pulled her free from the dark red tank top, pulling it from her body. He lifted her up, unzipping his slacks while she lowered her own and sank back down on him.

* * *

"Hotch," Emily moaned as his mouth went to her neck, "Hotch, are you sure..."

"Aaron," he whispered against her neck, nipping at the white flesh as he bucked up thrusting into her, "Please call me, Aaron."

Leaning her forehead against his, their eyes stayed on each other as she sank down on his hard shaft shifting her hips as he grabbed onto her waist.

"Aaron" she repeated, leaning forward holding onto his shoulders as she rocked her hips in synch with his thrusts.

The sounds of their combined panting breaths, could be heard in the small SUV, as they both felt the change in their relationship.

He knew that this was the beginning of a change and that thrilled his rapidly beating heart.

Feeling himself near the end, he slinked his hand between their bodies and toyed with her bundle of nerves as she fell over the edge moaning out, "Aaron."

Hearing his first name fall from her lips, sent a wave of Alpha male pride in him as he slammed himself fully into her body soon falling over the edge with her.

Sitting in the car, with Emily pressed against his chest was the best thing he had ever felt in a long time.

The sound of the car coming through the automated car wash pulled the two out of their own little bubble and Hotch noticed Emily cringing as she hurriedly got dressed.

"Oh my God" Emily muttered, tossing Hotch's belt to him, "Hurry and get dressed."

Reluctantly he finished dressing, just as the car pulled out from the conveyor and on the other side of the station.

* * *

Both were relieved they were fully dressed as the car door opened, "Uh, what are you two doing in here?"

"Talking" Emily said smoothly, noticing the skeptical look of Morgan and Dave, "Seriously."

"Uh huh" Morgan said, "Sure."

"Well unless you two want to be the ones to clean the inside of the car, I suggest you vacate it." Dave said, sighing.

Climbing out of the car, the two agents heard Morgan whisper, "You think they were...?"

"Yeah, right Hotch doing that on the job?" Dave jokingly said, "I'd buy that as much as Reid getting lucky on the job too."

Both men chuckled at that thought while the dark-haired agents returned to the small office.

As Emily moved to get behind the cash register, she felt Hotch move behind her. His hands moving up the back of the flannel shirt, slinking a hand up her bare skin.

"Emily" Hotch whispered in her ear, "What are you doing when this is over?"

Smirking as she felt his warm hand trace patterns on her skin, "I'm not sure, what about you?"

"Oh, I plan to spend the evening with a gorgeous brunette," Hotch whispered in her ear.

"Anyone I know?" Emily asked, feeling him drop his mouth down on her neck.

"Mm hmm," Hotch murmured, intent on leaving his mark on her neck, "You."

Emily laughed at that, as he moved back, proud of his handiwork, not only on her neck but the flushed hint of pink in her cheeks.

Walking back to the small office, he sat down with ease. He felt a weight lifted from his chest that had been there since Emily's return and his being unable to touch her.

Now he knew that he could touch her all he wanted because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

Boris Pasternak said, "Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us."

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the button below...


	3. Rumor Has It

**Admitting In The First Step**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS. But I do own a two energetic kittens. Maybe CBS would wanna make a trade?

Summary: After getting caught in a compromising position, rumors start spreading through the BAU and the building about Hotch and Emily.

A/N: Here is the real final chapter in this series. I hope you've all enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading, now how about a review? Hmm?

* * *

Ernest Hamlin Abbott said, "Rumors aren't news, but they sometimes foreshadow news."

* * *

Emily saw it when she arrived in the morning. She had to tell him about it or else she'd feel guilty that he walk around all day not knowing about it.

Emily watched as Hotch walked back up to his office with coffee in hand and prepped herself up.

_'Don't get so nervous, you tell him and he'll fix it. Simple as that.'_ Emily thought.

Emily took a deep breath of air and knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Come in," Hotch called out, looking up when he heard her enter.

"Yes, Prentiss," Hotch said.

"Sir, this is kind of embarrassing, but... um... uh.." Emily started.

"What is it Prentiss?" Hotch repeated, watching Emily's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, the thing is that, uh..." she stammered, keeping her eyes trained at the floor before whispering out the final part.

"What?" he asked puzzled, unable to understand her.

Emily looked Hotch in the eye and said, "Your fly is open."

Hotch eyes widen and Emily had wished she would have just waited until either Morgan or Dave had been here so it would have been them to tell Hotch and not her.

_'Great, now he thinks... I don't know,'_ she berated herself, '_God Emily make a quick exit and avoid eye contact for the_  
_next week._'

"Oh, thank you." Hotch stood up turning his back to Emily and tried zipping the pants.

"I'll go now, sir" Emily said walking towards the door.

"There stuck. Great." Hotch said, but Emily didn't know if he said it for himself or her.

Hotch turned around and said, "Do you have any idea how to fix this?"

Emily walked over to look at his pants and said, "I think I could."

Emily looked him in the eye and said, "Take off your pants"

"Excuse me?" Hotch gasped.

"Take them off so I can get the zipper unstuck," Emily told him.

Sighing in defeat, Hotch unbuckled his belt clearing his throat, "Ok."

His eyes locked on to hers for a moment, and she swore he could see the tint of pink in her cheeks before she snapped out of it.

"Oh right," Emily shook her head, turning around she walked to the curtains, peering into the bullpen, "All clear"

He kept his eyes locked on to her but Emily kept her back to him, allowing him some privacy to remove his pants.

As he sat down on his couch, he lowered his pants, but found that he was stuck in a mild obstacle. His feet were stuck in the dark blue slacks. Looking down he realized that he forgot one thing... he forgot to remove his shoes.

Groaning in frustration, "A little help here."

Emily turned around, and resisted the urge to chuckle at her trapped boss, "You didn't think it was wise not to remove your shoes first?"

The glare that he shot at her would have been considered scary if he wasn't in his current position.

Slowly making her way to her boss, she snorted muttering something that he could only make out as Winnie the Pooh and the honey tree.

Kneeling before her boss, she reached up his pant leg grasping on to the dress shoe, she wriggled around for a bit before pulling backwards.

"Success!" Emily said removing the first shoe. Hotch chuckled at that, "All right now, just the other shoe and we're in business." Emily said jokingly.

"So," Hotch jokingly asked, "How did you become a success at shoe removal?"

"Long story," Emily said, "But short version I learned the art of removals from drunk nights in college."

"Oh," Hotch dryly answered, _'That's not an image I need now, as she's helping me out of my clothes.'_

"All right almost got it," Emily murmured when she noticed Hotch's leg was fidgeting "Stop that!" she scolded.

"Can't help it." Hotch said distracting.

Hotch heard a light tap on the door and not really paying attention he automatically said, "Enter."

"What?" Emily said "No!"

The door opened and Agent Anderson eyes widen at the sight before him, seeing Emily on her knees in front of Hotch  
with his pants around his ankles.

"I, um," Anderson said. Looking from Hotch to Emily than straight to the ground.

Emily looked embarrassed while Hotch looked annoyed at Anderson's stammering.

"This isn't what it..." Emily started.

"What? Hotch asked, looking directly at Anderson not caring at the moment that Emily's trying to explain the situation.

"I um mm... never mind." Anderson said looking like death was in front of him about to take him, slamming the door.

"You don't think he's going to tell?" Emily asked humiliation on her face of what people will think she did.

"Not if he values his life" Hotch said, "Besides we didn't do anything."

Emily got to work removing his shoe in silence, while Hotch missed their earlier banter.

She stood and turned her back towards him, while he removed his pants and set them down on the couch.

Emily not turning to look at Hotch picked up the pants, tugged at the zipper several times, then at the fabric of the  
pants once again and the zipper was fixed.

"All done," Emily said politely, folded the pants set them on the couch and said, "I'll get back to work."

Hotch watched as Emily left the office not once looking in his direction, and he wished that Anderson would have just waited another hour before coming to his office.

As Emily went back to her desk, she noticed several people smirk at her.

_'Oh no!_' Emily thought _'Anderson, you better say your prayers because you are a dead man.'_

Emily grew increasingly angry as she saw a guy from Counter Terrorism wink at her.

Emily's cell phone rang and she was grateful for the distraction if just for a minute.

"Prentiss," Emily said.

"How could you?" Jordan Todd said.

"What? What did I do?" Emily asked.

"It's all over here in Counter Terrorism," Jordan faltered,"That you and Hotch, were... well lets just say you weren't praying."

"Oh my God!" she muttered, "I'm going to kill Anderson!"

"Anderson is the one that walked in on you two? Didn't you know he's the biggest blabber mouth in the entire Bureau." Jordan told her.

"We didn't do anything! Especially that." Emily said exacerbated.

"Ok, whatever" Jordan waved it off, "Does Hotch know that what's being said?"

Emily looked up at Hotch's office, "He hasn't left his office since yet."

Just then Emily noticed that Morgan and Reid arrived and Emily cringed.

"I gotta go," Jordan said "Got a sit-rep to do. Keep your head up and don't take crap from anyone"

"Bye" the brunette grumbled, hanging up the phone.

"Hey Princess, what's new?" Morgan greeted her with a smirk.

"Nothing," she quickly answered, _'Maybe they don't know'_

Morgan got a texted and Reid's phone went off to. They both read it, than looked up at Emily in surprise.

"You didn't?" Morgan said "And Hotch let someone walk in to see..."

"You know statistically... thirty percent of office romances..." Reid started but was interrupted by Morgan.

"Kid shut it," Morgan said not looking at Reid but watching Emily. "So tell me is this a new occurrences or..."

"Nothing happened." Emily said looking them straight in the eye.

"Leave her alone," Rossi said walking in to pass Emily's chair and placed a hand on her shoulder looking sympathetically to her.

"Hey all we're saying is..." Morgan started but paused when Dave gave a Hotch glare at him.

"You know Emily, would she ever behave less than appropriate at work?" Dave said looking right at Morgan.

"Well, it's just according to this text it's all over the building..." Morgan said feeling ashamed at not asking Emily but went for teasing her.

"And you believe something without asking her first?" Dave said "For some profiler you are dense. Rumors are being spread about your friends and you believe them?" Dave shook his head.

"Em, I'm sor..." Morgan started but Emily shook her head and walked out of the room, while guys leered at her.

Hotch sat in his office oblivious to what was being said outside.

He looked down at his cell phone that was vibrating on his desk. Sighing he opened it.

_'So, is it true? You and Prentiss were caught in the act?_' Hotch squinted reading the text.

"What the..." Hotch said when Dave walked into his office.

"Do you have any idea what's being said out there?" Dave asked

"About me and Prentiss?" Hotch asked "Got some bizarre text but haven't heard anything.

"Well according to a clerk in Missing Persons, someone walked in on you and Emily playing 'hide the salami' on the desk," Dave said "And that's the clean version, the others, would make an Don Juan blush."

"I'm going to kill Anderson." Hotch muttered.

"Anderson's the one that walked in?" Dave asked "That man's the biggest gossip I've ever met. Outside of that chick from Forgery."

"It's all over the building?" Hotch said, "Why haven't you asked me what happened?"

"It's not my place. If you say nothing happened, nothing happened." Dave said.

"All she did was tried to help me out with my zipper, it got caught on fabric on my pants and I got my shoes caught in the legs of the pants when I tried to take them off." Hotch said.

"Well I believe you, but anyone else hears that they won't believe you, because it sounds so fake" Dave said.

"I know. I don't believe it myself and I was actually there." Hotch replied.

The only times Hotch left his office, he noticed women flirting with him, while guys him that 'you sly dog' look. It made him sick that people would think that about Emily, not really caring what they thought of himself.

By the late afternoon, Hotch had been dodging calls about his encounter until the call came in. The one that made him want to face the Guillotine instead of face her. Strauss demanding his and Emily's presence. Immediately.

_'Great,'_ Hotch bitterly thought _'I get to hear a lecture on fraternization from the Ice Queen.'_

Hotch shook his head thinking _'I get lectured on inappropriate behavior and I didn't even get to do anything inappropriate. Damn it.'_

Erin Strauss is at her desk working on paper work when she hears a knock on her door,"Come in."

Both dark haired agents walked in both feeling very different emotions. Hotch feeling anger while Emily feels like she's in a roller coaster of fear, paranoia and judgement.

"Please sit down, Agents." Strauss said, she opens her drawer and pulls out two set of papers.

The older woman ignored the two frantic looks the pair shot to each other before reaching into her desk and passing over two set of papers in front of Hotch and Emily.

"Sign these" Strauss said, handing the duo pens.

"What's this ma'am?" Emily asked looking at the paper.

"This is a disclosure agreement, your disclosing your relationship and are agreeing that you will not allow your personal relationship affect your duties at the BAU," Strauss explained, "Oh, also you will maintain a professional and proper behavior while at work and when you travel for cases."

When she looked up at Hotch and Emily she saw shock and surprise written all over their faces.

"What?" Strauss said to them, "You can't allow the Bureau to dictate who you're with in your off time. As long as the two of you don't allow your personal life interfere or affect your abilities professionally. It's fine."

Still looking skeptical at Strauss, Hotch said, "Ma'am we're not..."

Strauss cut him off and said, "Agent Hotchner, I know what has gone on all day in your unit. I want when we're through here, you to send Agent Anderson in. I will be having a discussion with him on the inappropriate way of spreading gossip." She gave a small smile. "Now will you sign your contracts?"

Emily and Hotch look at each other and sign the contracts.

"One last thing Agents, I spoke with Agent Rossi he agreed to do quality reviews to ascertain if your personal relationship affecting your professional duties." Strauss said. "You may leave, oh and please send in Agent Anderson."

Hotch and Emily nod and leave.

_'Don't they know the fraternization rule is only frowned on, not written in stone?' _Strauss quietly thought to herself, placing the contracts in the file. _'I guess I should have told them how I met my husband.'_ Strauss smiled.

Hotch went back to his office after telling Anderson that Strauss wanted him in her office asap.

Emily took pleasure in watching Anderson turn three shades of white at that.

The day went on as usual and no one looked at Emily or Hotch twice with the smirks and no one made anymore subtle comments on their "morning romp".

After everyone left for the night, only Hotch, JJ, Dave and Emily remained behind at the BAU.

"Jen, I'll walk you down to the your car," Dave told her.

JJ nodded and went over to Emily, "I know why everyone stopped picking on you and Hotch today."

The blonde passed the memo to her friend, one that was sent out while she and Hotch were in Strauss office, she read it in shock.

"I can't believe she actually did this," Emily gasped in shock, "It's so un-Strauss."

Dave walked over to them, "You do know that when Strauss was an agent here, years before she moved up the ladder, Strauss got involved with her teammate and was teased and tormented mercilessly for months."

"What happened?" JJ questioned eagerly.

"Well two other agents on her team threatened to viciously kill anyone else who picked one Strauss and her guy."  
Dave said.

"Who was her guy?" JJ asked

"Who were the agents who did the threatening?" Emily asked

"The guy is her husband and her defenders you both know. Gideon and me" Dave said taking JJ's bag and escorting  
her to the elevator.

_'I guess Strauss does have a soul'_ Emily thought _'That's a scary thought.'_

Hotch sat at his desk looking at her in the bullpen, with one thought going through his mind ever since he came back from Strauss' office _'I know I like her, but if everyone just assumed that we did what they had thought and it never had bothered me, does that mean I actually want to pursue something with her?'_

Hotch looked back at his desk and thought, 'Well I did sign the contract without a second thought.'

_'But so did she'_ Hotch heard this little voice say to him, _'You were flirting with her early this morning while she helped you with your pants.'_

He shook his head and made up his mind, _'Just go to her, lay the cards on the table and whatever happens, happens.'_

Hotch got up went out the door and straight to her desk, she looked up in surprise to see him.

"Something wrong sir?" Emily asked, thinking _'He looks funny, god is he here to 'dump me' from our stupid contract?' _

"Grab your stuff, we need a drink and I don't think drinking on the job is covered in our contract," Hotch  
said.

Hotch watched as Emily put her paperwork together and set it aside on her desk

_'Well...'_ the brunette thought, following Hotch to his car_ 'This will be interesting...' _

Hotch drove Emily to a little bar not far from the Bureau building.

"All right so about today, first thank you for helping with situation today. Before Anderson came in I was having fun,"  
Hotch said.

"No problem sir," Emily said reverting to type in uncomfortable moments.

"Emily, we're off the clock and according to our "disclosure contracts" we can act like a couple" Hotch said boyishly smirked, hoping she'd get where he was going.

"Excuse me? But we aren't a couple, we should have just told Strauss what really happened." Emily said than added, "Besides this is something we both don't want."

The brunette avoided eye contact with him, biting her lower lip.

"I never said I didn't want this," Hotch said taking her hand which was tearing at a napkin "We always had this connection but neither of us actually had the courage to pursue it"

Emily nodded still avoiding eye contact, Hotch took his free hand and turned her chin to look at him.

"Do you want this?" Hotch asked, "Because I do."

Emily whispered "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hotch said "Do you?"

Emily nodded her head and smiled, which made Hotch's heart melt.

"Best thing is we won't have to disclose it, Strauss did that for us" Hotch said "Who knew she'd actually do something  
nice for anyone."

"Seems Gideon and Rossi stood up for her when she started dating her future husband back in the day" Emily said, "She had a hard time until they put the fear of God in their harassers."

"I knew Dave had a bigger connection to her." Hotch said.

They laughed got up and decided to go back to Hotch's place.

"I need to check the rest of your pant suits." Emily snickered, as he pulled her into a kiss before closing the door to his apartment.

* * *

Albert Einstein said, "Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love."

* * *

**The End **

Liked it, loathed it? Either way let me know and leave a review

Paste your document here...


End file.
